Eevee poke-morphs! redone and adopted from mewxcottonxcandy!
by Mew Suger
Summary: this is a story about 2 girls and there Pokemon get kidnapped by team rocket and experimented on. 1 year later they run away from it and start a journey. Though now because of a test from when they first came there they can turn into eevee's! now they travel around regions trying to be trainers and are always running from team rocket. Can they do it? Bad summary. may have romance
1. Chapter 1

_**Suger: Hey everyone! I adopted another story... Well actually I am just re-posting it on this account since i want to keep doing it.**_

_**Alex: Gosh too many stories. People help me remind her that she has maybe 12 or 13 other stories to write.**_

**_Suger: Aki attack!  
_**

**_Aki: Alex!_**

**_Alex: Ekk! Mew Suger owns nothing but her OC'S! Get away Aki!_**

**_Suger: Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Alex's p. o. v...**

I'm 13 years old and being taken to some place. I had to go play outside in the dark! I am so Stupid sometimes! I look over and see that some one else was in here too that look my age. And it wasn't one of those people either. She didn't have the R on her shirt. I thought.' She must have been kidnapped too!' I crawled over to her and said.

"Hi, I'm Alex whats your name." She look at me and said.

"Sarah. Did you get kidnapped too?" She ask. I nodded and said.

"Yeah, I wonder what they want us for."

"I don't know. I hope its not bad."

"We'll find out soon. Look, I think we're landing." I said and pointed out the window to a building with a giant red R on it that was getting closer and closer.

Soon after we landed and the people led us in. They took us to a room with a bunch of computers and other gadgets. They told us to sit down in some chairs. We obeyed not wanting to get hurt. They strap us in around the chest, waist, arms, legs, ankles, and wrists. Then they left us, luckily with our poke-balls around our waist."I'm scared." Sarah said. I nodded. I was thinking about how worried my family was. Especially Eve my eevee. She had been with me when I was kidnapped. I've had her since she hatch from a egg. I had returned her right before they gabbed me. Then all of the sudden I heard a door close and get me out of my train of thoughts.

It was 2 men one looked like he was in his late 60's. He wore a lab coat and had white hair. Next to him was a man in late 30's to early 40's. He had short black hair and a black suit. He look at us with a evil smile.

"OK professor Josh. The test subjects for the eevee poke-morphs are here." Said the man.

"Yes Mr. Giovanni, I will start right away." Said the man I assume was professor Josh. Giovanni nodded and left the room. Josh sigh and turn to us.

"You must be the ones he wants to see if you can be poke-morphs. I'm sorry. If this works you be test subjects if it don't, you'll die." He said and went over to a computer next to the chairs.

"Its OK. I understand. I just wish I had my eevee out with me." I said and smiled at him then look down. He look at me and said.

"I can let out your eevee for you if it wont attack me, your azurill if over here Sarah. It was knock out and brought here that way if this works you would still had your Pokemon." He said. I look over and sure enough there was an azurill in a cage knock out. the Professor let out Eve and she jumped into my lap. I smiled then felt a pain in my arm. I look and there was a needle in my arm putting in a liquid. Then there was a light around me. I was getting smaller, my ears were getting longer and I had fur growing all over me. Once the glow stop I look at myself in one of the metal tables and I was a eevee. I squeak.

"Wow this is cool!" I yelled and look over at the professor who had just finish putting the stuff in Sarah.

"It work! Now think of your old body and you should turn back to normal." I nodded and did it. Sure enough I was my self again. Sarah ran over to the cage with the azurill in it and open it up. It had just woke up and as soon as she saw Sarah she jump into her arms. Sarah laugh and said.

"I miss you too girl. Guess what I can turn in to a eevee now." She look at Sarah and she close her eyes and started to change into an eevee. When Sarah open her eyes they were on the floor.

"See."

"Wow Sarah that means you can understand me now right." she nodded.

"Yep and I can change at will."

"Cool!" The azurill said and lick Sarah's cheek. She laugh and change back to normal.

The professor brought us to a room with a bunk bed, bean bags chairs, toys, a bathroom, a walk-in closet and and full with cute clothes! The walls were white and the blankets were red, the beanbags blue and brown and the bathroom had a walk in shower,cosine tub, and a bunch of hair products and make up! This place was awesome!

"This is your room. And the door in the back is outside where you can play or watch rocket members train. You could also train your own Pokemon. Ill be back in the morning night girls." Said Professor Josh and left the room Me and Sarah decided that I got the top and she got the bottom and went to sleep next to our pokemon.

* * *

_**Suger:ther. first chapter re edited and ready for better understanding. I proitbably would have had it easier if i had just rewrote the chapter instead of correcting all the mistakes. anyways hope you enjoyed and please give me good reviews!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Suger: Hey people! already done the next chapter and I am work ing on the third. If this keeps up I will be done in about 2 hours! hooray!**_

_**Mina: Hooray for Suger onee-chan! **_

_**Alex: just start the chapter. Mew Suger does not own anything but the OC'S! Aki if you take one more step I will rip of that foot.**_

_**Aki:ok you said one more step. *Teleports behind Alex then teleports away with her***_

_**Suger and Mina: OK...**_

* * *

**Alex's pov...**

The next morning we woke up to the sun shining though the window curtains. I sat up and got out of bed then went to the closet. Sarah and I pick out some clothes and got dress. I was wearing a light red dress with 2 inch sleeve and yellow flowers on them. Sarah wore a blue mini skirt with water-drops on it and a dark blue no sleeve shirt. I tied my hair with a ribbon at the end and Sarah left her's down. Once we were done the door open and professor Josh came in.

"I see you girls are awake. Mr Giovanni wants to see you since you're the first to survive." He said. We nodded and Eve jump on my shoulder while Bubbles the azurill jumped into Sarah's arms, then we followed Professor Josh down the hall. We stop at 2 Huge doors and went in. There was the man in black from yesterday.

"Hello girls. I see you survived." Giovanni said. I just growled. I did not like this man at all. He gave off a evil aura. When he heard me he chuckle.

"Now now you don't have to growl. I'm just going to tell you the rules. There are only 5 so far. 1. You shall not back talk to me or any of the scientist. 2. You may watch the grunts or play outside just don't get in the way. 3. You may train with the grunts then it is fine with me. Professor Josh shall heal your Pokemon. 4. You must do what professor Josh tells you. And number 5. This one's important. Never try to run away. Any questions?" I look at him and said.

"What happens if we disobey?" He then had a evil smirk and said.

"Your little Pokemon shall be taken away. Now go oh and bring methow with you." A cat like Pokemon then came out from behind the desk. It had a coin on the top of its head and the thing most interesting about it was that it was standing on 2 legs. (guess who)

" Howdy! Name's Methow. You're the kids the boss had eevee DNA put in. Coo.l" He said. I was shock it had talk!

"Cool methow!" I heard Sarah say and she ran over to the Methow. She pick it up but before he could protest she was petting him. We then went to the lab with the Methow.

Once we got to the lab Josh said.

"OK now we have to make sure that the eevee DNA isn't messing up any of your organs or anything. Alex Please come over here."I nodded and got on the table and laid back. He put a X-ray in front of me then told me to get off. I got off then Sarah gave me the Methow and got on. She had the same thing done and Josh said.

"OK everything's good you can go to your room now its right next door and the battle field out side is about 30 steps to your right." We nodded and left to go out.

"So what are you kids going to do?" Methow ask.

"I'm going to train. Eve hasn't have much battle experience and I want to train her some. What about you Sarah" I said then look at Sarah.

"I'm going to battle too. I really want to get stronger so one day we can leave this place" I nodded.

"Well I'm coming too. I want to see you girls battle style. How about the double battles for trainees that just started, best for beginners if you haven't guess." Methow said. We nodded and left the room to the battle fields.

Once we got there they had just ended a match and we went up. We were going against Caddisy and Butch. They had a Pichu and a ghastly. As soon as the battle started I yelled.

"Eve! Use shadow ball on that ghastly!"

"Ghastly dodge and tackle!"

"Bubbles Use bubble-beam! Then bounce!"

"Pichu use thunderbolt!" The battle was hard but I said.

"Eve finish of that Pichu with dig!" Eve nodded and went underground. A few seconds later Eve came out hit the Pichu knocking it out.

"Great job Eve!" I said as Eve came over to me and jump into my arms.

"Wow we did it Alex!" Sarah said.

"We did Sarah! Cool! Our first battle here and we won!" I said. Then 2 more grunts came out the boy that look a lot like Sarah with lavender hair and green eyes and a girl with long magenta hair and blue eyes. The boy said to Sarah.

"U look a lot like my little sister,is your name Sarah Kojiro." He said. She nodded and then we talk for a while and Jessie and James became our friends.

* * *

_**Suger: Guys if you don't know what its like trying to fix a bunch of mistakes then your lucky. Anyways if you've read this before you know what will happen next but for those who don't. stay tune! please give me a good review!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Suger: you guys know the drill. hope you enjoy i am not writing anything at the bottom this time.  
**_

* * *

"Talk"

'thought'

**"poke-speak"**

**'thought'**

**Alex's p. o. v...**

It has been one year. One whole stupid year since we were kidnapped! But today me and Sarah were running away. James, Jessie, and methow had left about 6 months ago, casually calling in to check on us. But other than them we had no friends. Everyone else hated us because we could always beat them. Though today they'll never see us again. Sarah's azurill bubbles is now an azumarill and Eve had evolve into a umbreon. We were in the lab waiting to finish our last check up. The professor knew we were running away. Actually he was going to help us. Once he was done with the check up he gave us tickets for the S.S. Eevee. A ship where everyone either had a eevee or a evolve form. We would be able to fit in for sure since all the Pokemon on that ship were caught.

"I wish you 2 luck I will see you tonight be here in the lab so you can transform and I can get you out of here." Josh said. We now just call him Josh instead calling him by his titled. He has become a grandfather to us in the year we have been here.

"OK we'll be here at 8." I said. I bet your wondering. What if someone heard us or saw us, well the room sound proof on the outside and there is no cameras working so no one would know.

"See you then." he said then we walk away. We went outside and change to our eevee forms and Eve and Bubbles out.

**"Wow this feels so good!"** I said. Sarah nodded. We all walk around our little private area and watch the grunts train.

**"So today we're going away."** Eve said in poke-speak. I nodded. Since me and Sarah we're half human we understand and speak poke-speak and human words like Pokemon.

**"Yep! Tonight but you'll have to stay in your poke-ball while we escape or else we'll get caught"** I told her. I heard Eve sigh. She hated her poke-ball. Even though it was a luxury-ball but I didn't blame her. those things looked very cramp.

Soon it was 7:30 so me and Sarah change into our poke-morphs and return Eve and bubbles to their poke-balls. Then we walk inside. We started to pack up some clothes. We were going to shinnoh first, if you want to know why its because its the furthest place we know of from here. We already knew what we were going to do. We were both going to enter contest but for us that was a side job. I was also going to battle gyms while Sarah was going to be a breeder. Once we were all packed we headed to the lab.

Once we got there The professor was cleaning out his hand bag for us. Once he saw us come in he put down the papers in his hand and said."ready"

"Ready" we said and change into eevee form.(anything that they wear also changes)

"K hop in" he said and we hop into the bag.

We stayed quiet while he walk out of the head quarters. It was the weekend and everyone had the week end off. Once we were in the woods he let us our and we change back to our human forms and gave him a hug.

"We'll miss you and we'll call your house every week end. but when we do we will wear mask so if someone else answer they wont know who it is."

"I'll miss you too and you better." He laugh. We waved good bye and walk to town where we would be leaving Kanto most likely for forever.


	4. Chapter 4

"talk"

'thought'

**"poke-speak"**

Alex's p.o.v...

We were in our room thinking about what to do on the ship. There is lots of things to do on the S. S. Eevee Humans and Pokemon can go swimming, eat, dance, play, look around, shop, fight, and so much more!

"I think I'm going to go shopping then swimming. What about you, Sarah?" I asked.

"Look around, shop a little, then maybe go swimming. Want to meet at the pool in a hour?" Sarah said.

"Sure, see you then." I said then let my ears and tail out and walked out of the room. A lot of people did eevee cos-play so we didn't need to worry about being found out.

"Bye" Sarah said also letting her ears and tail out then left with Bubbles.

**"Why do you want to go shopping?" **eve ask.

"Well I ask Josh and he said we could evolve so I wanted to get a ice rock to evolve into a glaceon. You took umbreon." I said.

**"Oh, OK we could also go and buy some stuff for contests, I would like a blood red bow also."**

"OK we will get you a bow now come on."I said. We enter a shop full with items to make pokemon evolve. I walk over to a shelf full of ice rocks and gabbed one then I went to the counter and bought it. Next I went to a shop full with bows and dresses and other things. Thats where Eve went crazy. She love dressing up.

"Don't you dare run off Eve. I am not going to search the whole store for you." I told Eve before she ran off.

**"Awwwww." **Eve said. We walk over to the bows so she could pick a bow and I look at dresses right next to her. I finally find a perfect dress. It was a white no-strap dress with red rose petals all over it. Eve picked a red bow with black rose petals on it. We then went over to the ball capsule for contest and I got 3, I then went over to the stickers and pick out a bubble, a rose petal, and heart sticker. We then look around the store some more and found some jewel crusted ball, friend balls, and luxury-balls and pick some of them. Then we went to the check out and bought all the stuff, Then we finally walked out. We look at some more stores and bought swim suits, brushes, puffins, a book of cooking for Sarah, and an Eevee egg we won in a raffle. Then we walked to the room and put the stuff other than the egg, then finally walked to the deck with the egg and swim-suits on.

Sarah was already there and she was brushing Bubbles. When she saw me and Eve with the egg she ran over and said.

"You won the raffle! Cool!"

"Yep the number of marbles was 381." I said.

"Cool! I was 5 off, I said 376." Sarah said. We walk over to the pool and I put my egg down next to Eve in a long chair.

"Watch the egg Eve ok." Eve nodded and me, Sarah and Bubbles went swimming in the pool.

While we were swimming I was watching the egg the whole time out the corner of my eye knowing Eve evolve form they fall asleep mostly during the day. Good thing to cause I saw someone about to pick up my egg I yelled at him.

"Hey! Leave my egg alone!" He look at me then pick up my egg and started to run.

"Eve use swift on him, he's taking the egg!" I yelled as I was getting out of the pool and ran after him. Eve use swift and it landed at his feet making him fall and drop the egg. I quickly jump in the air and caught it making the whole crowd cheer. Eve hop on my shoulder while the sailors took the man away.

By the time I got to my room I was tired. Everyone now thought of me as a hero and was still going to all week most likely. I wipe my egg from all the dirt on it and petted it. I knew it was going to hatch very very soon! In the next hour or 2 kind of soon by the look of it. Eve was asleep on the end of the bed and the egg was shaking like crazy! Then it glowed. It was hatching! Once the glow died down there was a cute little girl Eevee sitting in my lap. I said. "Hi there little one. My name is Alex."

**"Hi are you my mommy." **The little eevee said.

"Not your true mommy but yes I'm your mommy that takes care of you." I laugh.

**"Oh OK who's that behind you. Is she my mommy?" **The baby ask.

"No that's Eve I've raised her since she was a egg like you just came out of. So she kind of your sister." I said.

**"Hello little one." **Eve said**.**

**"Hello Eve onee-chan."** The eevee said.

**"**Well you too I guess we're going to have to go shopping again and see what this little eevee wants to evolve to so I can give her a nick name." I said and we left the room. The eevee in my arms, Eve at my heals. We walk to the store with the stones and orbs and stuff. I walk over to a shelf with a book of eevee evolve forms and showed it to the eevee. "This is book on forms you can turn into there is 8 forms, flareon, vaporeon, jolteon, umbreon, espeon, leafeon, glaceon, and slyveon. Which one do you want to evolve to." I said. The eevee looked at them all but stop at leafeon and pointed at it.

"Nice choice. OK so your name will be leafy." I said. Then we went over to gab a moss stone and went to buy the two items.

**"Can I evolve now Mommy?" **leafy ask. I shook my head and said.

"You just hatch you need to train some first." We walk over to our room where Sarah was asleep and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"talk"

'thought'

**"poke-speak"**

**Alex's pov...**

We were finally off that ship after a week of people asking me if I was a super hero or stupid things like will you marry me or stuff like that. Once the boat stopped in twinleaf town, we walk over to professor rowan's lab. Once we got there, there was a girl (not going to tell what she looks like its Dawn.)

"Hello are you professor Rowan?" I ask. The man and girl both look at me.

"Yes what do you want?" The man said.

"I would like to become a Pokemon trainer and do contest while my friend Sarah just want to do contest while training to be a breeder." I said. They both look at me.

"Why do both?" the girl ask.

"I want to see how it is being both." I said. They both kept staring and it was bothering me.

"Can you stop staring?" and they stop.

"Follow me you 2 so I can give you your starter, poke-balls, and pokedex." professor rowan.

" We already have Pokemon." Sarah said as she let out bubbles and a squirtle that she got as a egg named squirt. While I got out Leafy while Eve came up from behind. He nodded and we all fallow him. He led us to a room with poke-balls both full and empty and pokedexes. He handed us five poke-balls and a pokedex each We left the lab afterwards and the girl came up to us.

"Hi I'm Dawn. What's your names?" we told her our names.

"Cool. Do you two want to stay at my place tonight since its almost dark." I looked up and noticed she was right.

"Sure." we followed Dawn to a small but cozy looking house. Two boys came running in. The first one began to speak.

"Hey dawn your back! Who are they?" Suddenly the other one had hearts in his eyes and stood before me crouching on one knee.

"Such a beautiful rose, would you be so kind to?! Ugh! Never mind." A Crogunk dragged him away. Sarah and me sweat-dropped at this. Dawn and the other boy sighed.

"Sorry about Brock. He is always like that when there is a girl around. I'm Ash by the way." We told the boy our names and soon after a Pikachu appeared on his shoulder.

"Oh and this is my best buddy Pikachu." "Pikachu! **You got that right!" **I laughed at the Pikachu's spunk and grinned.

"My best buddy is my lovely umbreon, Eve. I raised her from her egg along to my newest partner Leafy, a baby Eevee. Come on out you two." the two appeared out of their poke-balls. Eve yawned while Leafy hopped into my arms.

"And my best buddies are Bubbles and Squirt. You two should come out too." The two water Pokemon appeared and stood on either side of Sarah.

"How about we go into the backyard with all these pokemon before ash decides to show the rest of his Pokemon and I want to show you my Pokemon." We all nodded and followed Dawn into the backyard. Brock appeared along the way from where ever Crogunk had taken him. once we got thee they let out the rest of their Pokemon. Eve and me marveled at the charizard (Ash had sent back infernape for charizard) Ash had while Sarah talked with Brock about breeding. Leafy and squirt were playing with other small Pokemon while the watchful eye of Bubbles. We were out there for the rest of the day till Dawn's mother called us in for dinner. soon after we all went to our separate rooms and went to sleep.

I laid in bed for some time not being able to fall asleep. I sat up in bed and went over to the window. Eve came and sat beside me.

"Eve I just don't know if we can trust them. I want to but I just can't." She crawled into my lap and I started to pet her fur.

**"I sense good in them. You of all people should know Pokemon can sense a human's spirit and if it's good or not" **I nodded.

"Well sorry but I haven't been able to change into an Eevee today. Come on I'm going back to sleep. Thanks Eve." She nodded and crawled into the bed next to me. She cuddled up to my back while Leafy cuddle closer to my chest. I smiled as I heard Eve's light breathing get heavy telling that she had fallen asleep. I stayed awake a little longer before finally closing my eyes and too falling asleep.

* * *

_**Suger: I just decided to rewrite this chapter since i didn't want to do all the traveling around. next chapter will have a time skip to the pokemon league. and a surprise visit from Professor Josh. Hope you enjoyed and please review! I own nothing but my OC'S! Pika!**_


End file.
